


Crossover Drabbles

by DonRicci



Series: Fandom Drabble Project [2]
Category: Star Trek, Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that cross over fandoms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover Drabbles

"How is he, Bones?"

"He's dead, Jim." McCoy rolled his eyes.

"Pity…" Kirk said, glancing wistfully at the incredibly handsome corpse on the bed. The corpse which at that precise moment gasped and shot up, causing everyone in the room to jump.

"He's dead?" Kirk stared at the medic incredulously.

"He was dead!" Bones protested.

"I can't die," the man added helpfully, "Don't know why, but I can't. Ever."

"Well that helps," McCoy muttered grumpily.

"Captain James Kirk of the Starship Enterprise."

"Captain Jack Harkness," the not-so-dead man grasped Kirk's hand.

McCoy sighed, the captains were going to be insufferable.


End file.
